kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Teams
Most of the heroes in Gamewizard's series are divided into teams, usually consisting of three or more people. Teams work together, using their own unique skills and powers to defeat their enemies and complete missions. Groups that have legions, armies, or just a huge number of people working are organizations. In almost every story, the main hero has a small team of friends that help each other for the length of the story. Teams and their Roles Team Nigel *Nigel Uno - Leader *Ava - Swordsman *Dib Membrane - Scientist *Luvbi - Airbender *Kweeb - Tiny spy *Marine the Raccoon - Adventurer Objective The team was a band of GKND operatives/allies Nigel met for his journey in Operation: GALACSIA. Their mission was to find the Seven Stars and repair the Star Rod. Their mission soon became to stop Dimentia from destroying the universe after she revealed her intentions. Team Leader *Rachel T. McKenzie - Leader. *Fanny Fulbright - Vice-leader. *Patton Drilovsky - Power member. Objective Team Leader was technically formed during the Firstborn Quest, and Fanny and Patton aimed to help Rachel realize her place as the Hero of Time. Their mission was to ultimately defeat Ganondorf. Team Alien *Kami Drilovsky - Leader. *Ava - Swordsman. *Kweeb - Tiny spy. *Team Blast: Ava and Kami each take a sword, and Kweeb uses his Tri-gun to make the swords bigger, so they can swing them and slice all enemies. Objective Ava and Kweeb met and befriended Kami, and she started to hang out with them often. They teamed up with the Kong Family to save their horde of bananas and defeat the Kremling Krew. Team Brotherhood *Nolan York - Leader; Brain's apprentice *Danika Anderson - Spy; shadowbender *April Dickson - Emotionbender Objective Team Brotherhood was formed when the 3 members joined the Brotherhood of Evil. Their mission was to follow Brain's orders and fight their enemies. In the end, they disbanded from BOE and their new mission was to defeat Brain. Team Spirit *Jagar King - Leader and Speed member *Misty Greene - Flying member *Olive Pioji - Power member Team Psychic *Mikaela Corella - Leader; psychicbender *Rainier Chariton - Martial artist *Lucario - Aurabender Objective The team was formed during Mika's journey in the Firstborn Quest, and their mission was to capture Mew so Mika could awaken as a Guardian. They went further to help the others. Team Hero *Nolan York (Sandman) - Leader *Yuki Crystal (Coldman) - Icebender *Crystal Wickens (Wiccan) - Witch Objective Team Hero formed when the 3 respective members grew older and adopted their superhero personas. Their mission is generally to fight crime in their towns (namely Quahog) and help people. In Legend of the Seven Lights, they sought to find information on the Corporate Presidents For Children's Entertainment, and later to investigate Hugo Strange. Punk Hazard Rescue Team *Dillon York - Leader *Maddy Murphy - Martial artist *Zach Murphy - Bo-bobo Kempo user *Haruka Dimalanta - Doctor *Kaleo Anderson - Ally Objective The Punk Hazard Team lasted for a short while as they infiltrated Punk Hazard to find out what happened to the missing kids, and try to rescue them. They were assisted by Team Hero. Team Nebula *Nebula D. Winkiebottom - Leader *Vweeb - Tiny spy *Bender B. Rodríguez - Multi-purpose robot Objective Team Nebula formed after Nebula's spacebending was stolen by Tachyon, and the GKND was banned. Their mission was to defeat Tachyon and save the universe and GKND from his rule. Vanellope Rescue Squad *Dillon York - Leader **Midna - Shadow Firstborn *Carol Masterson - Computer Expert **Mr. Game-and-Watch - Program *Kodama - Pyrotechnician *Quill Ramsey - 4x4 officer *Chimney Ukeru - Pilot Objective Learning that Gozaburo Kaiba was sent to attack Great Clock where Vanellope currently was, Dillon led a band of operatives to rescue her and hopefully bring her home. Category:Males Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Benders Category:Teams